Don't Fear The Reaper
by xstrawberryxx
Summary: AU Following the absolutly insane lives of Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia, this story focuses on an intense love triangle in the lives of three problem-ridden teens.
1. B1:Shake It Up

As much as I wish I did, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zexion. I own the story. Because it's just SAFER that way.

----

**Don't fear the Reaper, Book 1.  
Chapter 1. Shake it up.**

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time.  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me.  
Good, good now we're making some progress,  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat._

Today was no odd day for Zexion. He had gotten up, brushed his hair, went to school to be picked on my every other person in the hallway, came home, and go buy something to cook for himself. So far, today was going as usual. He was walking down a small street side slightly darkened from the setting sun. He, as of the time being, could see no one else in the street. But he knew well enough that he would soon. Very soon. As in...  
"Three...two...o-"  
"Ah, Zexion. There you are. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me. And that hurts my feelings, Zex." Snickered the all too familiar voice. The young, lilac-haired boy whipped around to find his very on walking nightmare.  
"Marluxia. I was beginning to think you'd actually moved on from harassing a junior like me." Zexion rolled his stormy, deep navy eyes. "How idiotic of me to think you had actually found a productive way to spend your time." He scowled. Marluxia let out a laugh and stepped closer in front of Zexion, who peeked around him. Just to make sure the gang was all there and it was all going normal. It was, just wonderful. He saw Marluxia's usual gang behind him, consisting of Xaldin, Xigbar, Larxene, and Axel. He knew what came next. With a sigh, he simply refused to fight back as Marluxia slung him around into Xaldin, who held him with an iron grip.  
"Hey, Zexy..." Larxene smirked. "You know we wouldn't hurt you as bad if you didn't have such outstanding hair. We don't like people who get more attention then us. And that ugly silver color of yours isn't working out for us too well." She ruffled his said locks of hair and stepped back. Zexion sneered.  
"Well, Larxy..." He impersonated her high-pitched, annoying tone when using the pet name. "Maybe if your blinding hair wasn't so damn bright and distracting, I could actually take the time to do something to it." He began to chuckle, but stopped midway thanks to a hard kneeing in the stomach, complementary from Larxene. His vibrant eyes widened with suprise and he coughed out a little blood. Larxene, though the most inactive person in the group, was a very decent, if not extremely good, fighter. The spot on his stomach that her knee had crushed into became numb very fast, being so used to it, but he knew it'd be bruised and would hurt like hell in the morning. His midsection was still sore from the time before this.  
"Ya know, you're not very smart, dude." Xigbar said from behind Xaldin.  
"Hey, at least he doesn't squirm anymore." Xaldin let out a roaring laugh right beside Zexion.  
"Well, hey. I'm not a squirmer anymore! What do you know? Well, Xaldin. What do you say for letting me go on count of good behavior and Marluxia can give me a ten-second head start?" Zexion asked, looking up at the much larger, black-haired man. He simply growled a 'no' and squeezed his small frame tighter, slowly imploding vital parts of his body. He sighed with the small amount of breath he was getting and looked up. "Well, then...I guess you aren't gonna let me go with just a good whack in the stomach, are you?" He asked.  
"Oh, Zex. You know us better then that..." Marluxia laughed before drawing back his fist and ramming it into Zexion's stomach. Another punch straight to his gut, then a slam in the side of his face, making Zexion bite down hard on his own tongue with enough force to break skin and draw blood. Then Xaldin, being so much taller then Zexion, snapped his neck up, picking up the small boy so his feet dangled above the ground. They continued until they thought Zexion was on the brink of passing out, then left off. 

And so went on another day as such. Once they got done with him, Xaldin slammed Zexion's already limp body to the ground and they all walked away joking about how easy that went. Then, Zexion dragged himself to the store, bought a few snack bars and a couple sodas, and went back on his way home. Once home, he unwrapped a small snack bar, forcefully shoved it down his throat (being sore from Xaldin's chokehold), drank half a bottle of soda, went to the bathroom to disinfect the cuts and wipe off the blood, took off his shirt, and threw himself on his bed before Demyx could get home and ask exactly what the hell had happened to him. He easily fell into a dreamless sleep to end the usual day in Zexion's life.  
He had gotten up, brushed his hair, went to school to be picked on my every other person in the hallway, came home, went to buy something to cook for himself, had gotten the shit beaten out of him for no apparent reason, and went home to sleep. Everything today went as it always went for Zexion. Fucked up. Yet, he took it without word, complaint, or compromise. Bully for him.  
Shortly after, Demyx arrived at their apartment to find a very usual sight. Zexion passed out on his bed with renewed cuts and bruises.  
"Zex, buddy...what's happening to you?" He asked himself more then the sleeping form of his best friend quietly. Covering up his roommates shivering body with a few more covers, he walked over to his own bed to crawl in. Even though he knew he couldn't hear him, it made him feel better to say what he'd always say to Zexion before drifting off. "G'night, Zexion...Love ya, buddy." 

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well,  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?  
Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention.  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives. Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention.  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives._

_-----_

Mmkay. Yea...Don't Fear The Reaper, Book 1, Chapter 1. AU...Hope you liked it. Review, puhleaz.


	2. B1:The Encore, The Memories, The Kiss

**Don't Fear The Reaper, Book 1  
Chapter 2. The Encore, The Memories, The Kiss.**

_Applause, applause, no wait wait.  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think,  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page._  
"Zexioooon," Demyx called from the small apartment's kitchen. "Time to get up for school." He yelled, already being up and ready, making himself some eggs. He always let Zexion sleep in a bit more then him, knowing how hard he sometimes has it. For God's sake, he was just a 17 years-old. He was the smallest in all their classes and he wasn't exactly a fighter. If Demyx could be with his friend all the time to protect him, he would. But instead, he has extra classes, and a job at Starbuck's. Bully for him, but Zexion was always alone.  
"Ugh..." Zexion let out a heavy groan before making the biggest mistake he'd ever made before. He jumped out of bed to get up. Immediately sitting back down, he clutched his stomach and let out a small whine. His entire body ached, and whined, and protested against his very breathing. His skin felt so bruised, that just a light gust of wind would break him down and his body smelled strongly of rubbing alcohol and gel disinfectant. His cuts pulsed and hissed against the lack of heat and his head swirled from mass movement. Marluxia and company sure did a bang up job yesterday. His entire being threatened to just break in half if he dared to make another move like that again. But at least it wasn't the first time. He'd had way too much experience with Marluxia and the others.

_Zexion was finally a junior. He had skipped freshman year and was home school the year before this one. Very unfortunately for himself and his best friend, Demyx, their families had went together on vacation and left the boys alone. The plane that their parents happened to be on crashed and Zexion and Demyx were left alone together to fend for themselves. Zexion took over chores like cleaning and most cooking, while Demyx paid for the apartment and failed his junior year to repeat it with Zexion.  
Zexion walked into the High School for the very first time and immediately started being crowded in by people.  
"Dude, cool hair!" "Did you dye it?" "That can't be natural." "What do you call that color?" "Freak!" "I think it's cool!" "Hey, he's pretty hot too!" "Is he wearing eyeliner?" "Oh my God! He is a freak!"  
Why him? It happened to him everywhere he went. First, they'd be amazed by his blue-hue'd silver hair. Then, they'd decide if they found it cool or freaky that it was actually his natural hair color. Then, they'd call him "That freaky emo kid" and either fall in love with him, or hate every fiber of his being. Then, he noticed something rather unusual. They cleared out to make way for a new group of people. The one in front, presumably the leader from his superior aura and proud stride, was a senior looking guy with messy pink hair. He wore a red T-shirt and ripped blue jeans with flower print. 'A little feminine, don't you think?' Zexion asked him mentally, praying he couldn't read minds. Apparently not. But he was pissed for another reason.  
"Hey, freaky looking kid. What are you? A fresh meat...I mean, er...freshman?" He asked. Behind him, Zexion saw a big black-haired man with dreadlocks tied up in a pony tail with black pants and a muscle shirt. Beside him was another male with brown hair and a creepy eye patch. Last was a female that stood closer to Marluxia then the other two, maybe his girlfriend? A small blonde girl with bright blue eyes wearing a white business shirt and a black skirt with boots. 'A meat-head, a pirate and...and..and she just looks like a hooker...' Zexion mentally slandered them.  
"Actually, I'm a junior." Zexion spat, attempting to step past them. Not a good idea. It was then that it all started. The leader grabbed Zexion's arm and slammed him into the bigger male's body with more force then it looked like a fluffy pink-haired guy with flower pants could have. He held him tightly even with Zexion spazzing in his arms, thrashing and kicking every which way. His scene had caused a crowd. A crowd that was obviously more in favor of the poofy-haired guy and his gang then Zexion, by the way they were cheering and laughing. The leader stepped in front of Zexion and yanked on his unique colored hair to force Zexion's navy eyes to meet with his brown ones.  
"Get this straight, ankle-biter. You aren't strong and we are. I am Marluxia, and I run this school. My girlfriend Larxene, and my two best friends, Xaldin-" The big guy holding him nodded. "And Xigbar," The brown-haired pirate man gave him a salute. "Aren't to be messed with either. You, little midget, will stay out of our way. You're grabbing all OUR attention with your stupid blue hair." He hissed.  
"Actually, my hair is a special color called bluenette, and I find it very bori--" Whack. Zexion's first punch, served by Marluxia. He slipped his tongue out to lick his own lips, finding blood in the corner of his mouth.  
"Shut it, Shortie. Listen. Dye your hair, or we'll make your stay here a living hell. We're the top dogs and we get the attention. Some two foot kid with freaky hair isn't going to change that." He finished. Giving Zexion a firm slap across his face, causing the blood he had just licked up to flow anew. Marluxia walked away, Larxene following him with uncontrollable giggles, Xigbar following out, and Xaldin last. After crunching Zexion's body into the lockers beside of them of course._

Ever since then, it's been routine for them to beat Zexion up on the spot for the same stupid reason over and over. He wouldn't dye his hair. "A living hell, Marluxia? You've made it so much more then that..." Zexion spoke to himself as Demyx rushed in to check on him.  
"Zex! You're really hurt. Maybe you should stay home today. I'll bring you back your homework." Demyx said quickly, running to get the muscle pain reliever medicine. Zexion protested as Demyx rubbed the freezing cream over his aching muscles and open wounds, stinging, but helping them heal.  
"I can go. I just need to-"  
"Zexion! You're staying here! If you go out like this, Marluxia won't let you hear the last of it." Demyx blurted. Wait...Demyx knew?  
"Demyx...when did you..."  
"The first day of school, from the chemistry lab. I saw you with them. Then, I could basically put the pieces together when you came home worn out, bloody, and bruised. Now just relax and if you need anything while I'm at school, call my cell phone." Demyx gingerly hugged Zexion before grabbing his messenger pack and cell phone, and heading out the door, but not before yelling back to Zexion. "You'd better take it easy while I'm gone!" And then he left for school, leaving a very sore Zexion alone in this empty apartment.  
---  
Zexion rolled his shoulders and rolled his joints, twisting this way and that. Yes, he was sore, but he was feeling better. He decided to go for a walk down the street and through the outskirts before Demyx got home. School had let out, but Demyx had to immediately drive out to Starbuck's to work his shift. Usually, the outskirts were basically empty, so Zexion thought it'd be easy to avoid anyone there. But dammit, if he had to run, he'd be screwed over, BAD.  
---  
"All right. Bye Larxene." Marluxia hung up his cell phone, dragging his white Nike-covered feet on the dusty outskirts roads. Boredom was bad when it hit Marluxia. There was always something to do. But no, Larxene had to cancel their date because she had a stray hair that wouldn't go down with gel. Why was he dating her anyway? He didn't really seem to like her all that much and she was a total ditz sometimes. But she was a very attractive girl, and wasn't all too horrible to know. The toughest female he knew. He was her friend...but why were they more then friends? How did that even start? He didn't think it was right anymore.  
"Geezus...Maybe I should have went to eat instead of went for a walk..." Marluxia knew that voice. He crept up from his corner to see Zexion rounding around with his usual black shirt and blue jeans with black converse. Did he wear the same thing everyday, or did his closet have a million black shirts and pairs of jeans with five pairs of black converse?  
"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite person on Earth. What's up ankle-biter?" Marluxia asked, recalling his old nickname for Zexion. Zexion himself looked suprised. Not because Marluxia was here...because no one else was.  
"You chained up you dogs instead of leashing them around here with you for once?" Zexion snarled. Marluxia resisted the urge (more of a habit actually) to draw back his fist and beat Zexion to the ground. Instead, he walked up to Zexion and glared at him. He'd be nice today.  
"Leave. Now." He growled deeply. Zexion backed up a little but was far from leaving and simply stared at Marluxia instead.  
"And if I don't?" He hissed. That crossed the line. Okay, Nice Guy Marluxia has left the scene. Enter: Pissed off Marluxia. The taller boy tackled Zexion to the ground in an easy attempt to get him down. He raised his arm to hit Zexion (Suprised?) and brought it down forcefully. But instead of hitting the lilac haired boy, Zexion grabbed his arm and slammed it into the ground, causing Marluxia's body to jerk forward in a fast motion. Uber bad situation coming up in 3...2...1...  
As his body fell forward, he attempted to catch himself, grabbing Zexion's shoulders, and in chain reaction, pulling the younger boy upwards. The entire scene looked like a slow motion film. Zexion's eyes widened and Marluxia's lips attached to Zexion's in an accidental kiss.  
But suprisingly, neither moved. Stuck in the position of Marluxia on top of Zexion, kissing him. It was a little scary, because Marluxia found that he enjoyed the feeling of Zexion's lips against his own more then any touch of Larxene's. Zexion didn't move, but Marluxia acted out of instinct, pushing Zexion's body to the ground and urging the kiss on. This suprised the shorter male, but it didn't feel...wrong. Why not? This should feel like hell to him right now. Instead, he gripped Marluxia's shoulders and angled his head, assisting the kiss as well.  
Wait wait...WHAT?! Zexion pushed Marluxia off of his body, effectively breaking the kiss, distracting Marluxia, and freeing his body. Crawling to his feet, he backed up and retreated back to his apartment, leaving Marluxia sitting on the dirt road.  
"What the fuck did I just do?!" Marluxia yelled at himself, stopping only to feel his cheeks hotter with a blush. "He's actually..." Marluxia looked up, staring at the spot where their bodies had just touched and their lips had met in a sensational kiss he couldn't deny. "A really good kisser..."

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well,  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue?  
Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention.  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives.  
Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention.  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives._


	3. B1:Take It With Pride

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen,  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen,  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen,  
Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up._

There was something wrong with Zexion. Really wrong. After walking in last night, Demyx found Zexion shuddering in his bed, covered in dirt. Zexion avoided the question when Demyx asked him what was wrong. He still knew it had something to do with Marluxia and his gang (though Axel had been when Roxas too much lately to care about them). But the scariest thing was that he didn't seem hurt. He seemed...confused. Like he was lost in a wave of people he didn't know. And that was what worried Demyx the most. So before he headed off to work that morning, he had sternly turned to Zexion.  
"If you ever need anything...Come to me. I'm not saying you should, or you can. I'm saying you will. Because if there is anything wrong with you that you don't tell me, I'll find out. And you'll get my opinion, whether you want one or not." And with that, he had strode out the door, leaving Zexion to wonder if he had figured out the whole story with him and Marluxia.  
After Demyx left, Zexion pulled up his sleeve to his blue hoodie. Puffed and pink scars stood out against his cream skin, though some scars were so old they were nearly faded to invisibility. Some scars crisscrossed and others went at random angles. And all of them...every single one, was caused by a small chopping blade he kept under his bed, even still as of today. Zexion wasn't all that sad of a guy. A little bit alone, yes. But not "sad". It was actually just his way of relieving stress. After a small intervention with Demyx, he had pushed away the habit. But he was so confused right now. He didn't know what to do. He was slowly getting used to the fact that he might actually be in love with Demyx...but then Marluxia. Marluxia came along and...  
That was it. Zexion pulled up his mattress to grab the knife and run along to his bathroom. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
"First, you beat me up because I get more attention then you, then you kiss me!?" He screamed at his mirror, swiftly dragging the blade across his small, bony wrist. "What do you want with me Marluxia?!" He growled, slicing haphazardly across and down and in patterns and spontaneous, rhythmic cuts. Then, after he watched the red lines fill up and pour out, beginning to pulse at the opening of the wounds, he turned the sink on and got out the gel disinfectant to treat his wounds. Damn it, Marluxia had turned him to THIS? He was going insane. He quickly pressured the hoodie's sleeve to stick to his wrist and stop up the blood. He left back off to his room to lay down. Maybe a little cat nap would do him good.  
---  
Marluxia stared at his ceiling from his leather couch. What had possessed him to do that today? To take advantage of his position like that. And with Zexion, nonetheless! Scariest of all, he didn't mind it. He enjoyed it! And he was almost positive Zexion did too. It bothered and disturbed him. The biggest question was...what should he do now? Talk to Zexion? Avoid him? Tell Axel? Tell Xigbar or Xaldin? Marluxia drug himself off the sofa to pick up his car keys and jumped into his car. He came to a cold and strict conclusion as of what to do first.  
He had to talk to Larxene.  
---  
Demyx had gotten off work that day to come home to Zexion, slumped on the couch, fast asleep. That was odd. Zexion usually never slept on the couch. He looked paler then usual. Like he lost lots of blood or something. The blonde reminded himself to give Zexion plenty of liquids and food when he woke up to stop from making him sick. When he looked in the mini-fridge, there was barely any food. Demyx sighed and closed the fridge's door, decided to do what was best for Zexion, though he wouldn't mind eating cereal for dinner. So he got ready to go out shopping to get Zexion something to eat. Do something good for him. And so, grabbing his keys and petting Zexion gingerly, he strode out the door to his car.  
---  
"What?! Marluxia, you ARE NOT serious." Larxene hissed, dangerously low. "What do you mean 'See other people'?" She asked, venom dripping from every tone in her voice possible.  
"Exactly what it means, Larxene. I don't think we should be together anymore." Marluxia said emotionlessly. He backed up a little and walked out the door.  
"Ugh! MARLUXIA! You'll miss me! I loved you!" She threw one of her expensive oriental vases at the door. It missed Marluxia and hit the side.  
"Larxene...learn to control your temper." He called over his shoulder before hopping back into his car and realizing how hungry he was. He changed his course of direction from his house, to the store. Time to buy something to eat.  
---   
Walking around the aisles, Demyx's mind kept wandering to Zexion. He really cared about him...maybe more then he should. And now, he was worried. He had even forgot to spike and gel his hair before he went out, leaving his bangs a little stray in his vision. Maybe he should talk to Marluxia or one of his closer friends about Zexion and asked what happened. Looking around for some Mac and Cheese, he spotted vibrant pink hair. Ahah. Just the person he wanted to talk to. He stepped into the aisle beside him and noticed that Axel was talking to him. He decided they might be talking about Zexion. He had to listen in.  
"Axel...I just broke up with Larxene..." Clearly Marluxia's voice.  
"Hah! I bet she didn't take that too well." Axel laughed.  
"Not at all. But hey, she's Larxene. What does she take good?" They both laughed mutually. Then Axel popped in again.  
"So, dude. Why did you break up with Larxene? If I wasn't with Roxas, I'd say she's pretty hot." Axel blurted. Marluxia let out a heavy sigh.  
"Nothing big. Just a little...thing that happened with me and the emo kid." There it was. Zexion made them break up? How? Demyx sighed and stepped away to go buy his groceries. He needed to get home and ask Zexion about this. What was going on with Marluxia and Larxene?  
But much more importantly to Demyx...what was going on with Zexion and Marluxia?

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention.  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives.  
Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention.  
I aim to be your eyes..._  
**End to Book 1.**


	4. B2:Skimming Through The Day

_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.  
Boy you better put that pen to paper and charm your way out.  
If you talk, you better walk, you better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun._

Ring.  
"Zexion..."  
Ring.  
"Hey, Zex."  
Ring.  
"ZEX! WAKE UP!" Demyx's voice was in Zexion's ears from the moment he gained conciousness. An annoying ring accompanied his roomates voice. "Zex, get ready for school. I've got some eggs ready for you in the kitchen." With that, Demyx gently backed up from the bed and went to go answer the phone.  
Zexion rose up groggily with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and bent down to pick up a crumpled black shirt with an electric blue lightning bolt on the front. As he quickly adjusted his black wrist band he wore everywhere since his problems restarted (even to sleep, just in case) he pulled on another blue one on his right wrist to match his outfit. Scrambling around for pants, Zexion heard Demyx's voice from the living room.  
"All right...Thank you...G'bye." He re-entered the room just as Zexion was buttoning the top button of his baggy, black pants with white lining.  
"Hey, Zex. You're gonna be so happy about this!" Demyx grinned rather goofily.  
"Hn?"  
"You've been accepted into the all honors course at school!" He cheered. Zexion blinked and smirked lightly, pulling on his converse.  
_'Finally...something good is happening.'_  
"I've gotta get you to school early so that Sora kid and Yuffie--" The name rang a bell.  
"That girl whose dad owns the Japanese steak house?" He asked.  
"Yeah! The little Kisaragi Steak House. She's helping you, too." He said, accompaining Zexion to the breakfast table. They ate hurridly, so as to get to school early, but Zexion still hesitated, remembering who else took a complete course in honor classes...Marluxia.  
----  
"And the honor chemistry is acctually almost exactly the same but it counts for college credits and we have a few more tests." Yuffie grinned, pointing out the differences in the honor classes and such. She was so full of energy. It reminded him of Demyx. "Yup! That's the last class in our honors scheadule! Sorry it took so long..."  
"It's okay. Zexion smiled. Yuffie giggled. It was a cute, airy sound. And he swore he saw her pale cheeks blush for a millisecond. The birth of a fan girl?  
"Erm, so...you wanna go to lunch now? Sora said he'd meet us there." Zexion nodded and followed Yuffie to the lunch room.  
---  
"So then I said to him, 'It's not the Pythagorean Theory...it's the Pythagorean THEORUM!'" Sora laughed at his own joke with the other students sitting by him. Not all of them were honor students, but they all were apparently smart enough to get the joke (and friendly enough with Sora to laugh at it). Yuffie sat by Zexion with Sora on his other side. He had luck with hyper people today, didn't he? Opposite him was the only calm one at the table, Aerith. Her right side was accompanied by Kairi, Sora's girlfriend but not honor student, and on the left of her sat Roxas, Sora's brother and Axel's boyfriend (the only gay guy in school not constantly jeered at...only because he had connections with Marluxia's gang). A few stolen glances from across the room while Yuffie told of her latest break-up with someone named 'Squall Leonhart' made Zexion notice that Marluxia wasn't at school that day. A huge wave of relief washed over him but was short lived as Yuffie elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Hey, me and Aerith are done and going up to the library to do some extra credit. Do you wanna come?"  
"Uh...sure." He nodded and headed up with the girls to the library, hearing Yuffie talk about how she never really liked Squall...or Leon...or...they kept changing his name...whoever he was...in the first place.  
"HEY! Emo kid!" A yell was heard from behind Zexion about half way to the trio's destination. He turned to find a slim and still musclular guy he knew to be Seifer advancing towards him with his cohorts in crime, Fuu and Rai, faithfully by his side.  
"There are rumors flying around that you are a little fruit bag." Seifer laughed and attempted to push past Zexion with just that. Instead, Zexion knocked into an unprepared Aerith, who gently popped him back up, right into Seifer. He unwillingly grabbed the nearest thing to hold himself up with...Seifer's shoulder. "Ugh! Get off of me, you fag bag!" Seifer shoved Zexion successfully to the ground this time and stepped over Zexion. Rai was following.  
"Yea. Hey Fuu, he's probably gonna go whine to his boyfriend now, ya know?" He laughed as Fuu stepped over Zexion's body as well.  
"Weakling." She scoffed over his face. Zexion got up and dusted his clothes in time to see Yuffie tapping on Seifer's shoulder.  
"Hey. You can't call someone something their not or talk about a boyfriend they don't have. Zexion's with me, and I'm friends with Roxas. And HE'S friends with AXEL. You honestly don't want Marlu and his gang on your ass, do you?"  
At that moment, fear shot into Seifer's eyes along with confusion. Zexion followed the confusion path as well.  
"You're dating him?!" Seifer nearly squeaked.  
"Yea. And we're going out tonight at my daddy's resturant. And unless you want to be getting the hell beaten outta you for our entertainment there, I suggest you leave him alone and stop all the damn rumors you keep talking about." She snubbed, sending Seifer off. It took Zexion a moment to remember the art of speaking.  
"Uh...We're what? Huh?" Zexion stepped up beside Yuffie, noticing for the first time that she was probably the only person in the school shorter then himself.  
"Don't worry, Zex." She laughed. "I just had to stick up for you. If it means lying, then so-be-it...but I wouldn't object if you really wanted to come to dinner with me tonight." She winked. Zexion, again, lost words in his throat.  
What would Demyx think?  
What would Marluxia think? Wait...WHY DID HE CARE?! _That's it. I'm going._ He decided mentally. A good recovery from Demyx and Marluxia. And it would put a stop to all the rumors...it didn't hurt that Yuffie wasn't the most frowned upon girl in the school either...So sure, he'd go!...But did he WANT to go...or did he NEED to go more?

_Start talking "a sensationalist".  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent...  
If you talk, you better walk, you better keep your mouth shut  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun!_


End file.
